wimpy_villagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaeleb
Kaeleb is a Shinobi in the clan known as the Lost Legion. He sometimes serves as a scout, but no matter what he is a loyal Lost Legion Member. Although he is very loyal now, his past tells tale of a time when he wasn't so loyal. Backstory Pre-crash, before Kaeleb met Kolb, Kaeleb was not an honorable legionnaire. Instead he was more of a mercenary, a sword for hire. He typically worked for information and emeralds, although it was never for any forces of Herobrine. Usually the work Kaeleb did would be for like some random elf who wanted some special arrows that could only be retrieved from a certain pigman; Kaeleb would find the pigman’s base, dispose of the pigman and take the arrows back to the elf. And so his life in the Atheria server went. Wash, rinse, repeat. Every time he logged on he would have a new mission from usually a player, rarely NPCs. Although a mercenary Shinobi, he was not some morbid sinister creep, he still worked generally for good. He never killed unless it was some sort of a monster, not an NPC or another player, unless said player was evil. After living his life like this for much of his time, Kaeleb met a certain Leader of a clan called the Lost Legion, who went by the name of Kolbert. While on his way to somewhere that he had been promised a mission, Kaeleb ran into a castle. The Lost Legions castle, to be exact. Thinking this was the place he was promised work, Kaeleb approached the gates of the castle. On top of the wall stood two archers, Legendary bows drawn. The Archers asked him to state who he was and indeed he had come to the right place. As he entered the gate Kolb walked out to meet him. He stated that he did have a mission for him, and if he accepted and completed the task he would be given a good amount of emeralds. Or, he could join the Lost Legion. If he joined he would no longer need to earn emeralds, as all were shared among the legion and everybody got what they needed. The legion fought for honor and always had each other’s backs, Kolb had said. Kaeleb at first thanked him for the offer but refused. He accepted the task and completed it, but as he did it he realized that as he was now he had no purpose in the server. He had never wanted to join a clan, but as he watched the Legion function he decided to try it out and join. He went back to Kolb after completing the task and said he had changed his mind, that if they would have him, Kaeleb would join. Kolbert gladly accepted and put Kaeleb to work, going on many scouting missions and training newer recruits. Kaeleb loved being in the Legion, and the honorable way of life so he stuck with it. Soon after joining he befriended Kolb and became one of his best friends. On one scout mission, Kaeleb came across a wandering Lupin named Faolan, skilled with Ice magic. The two were heading in the same direction so for a while the Lupin and the Human traveled together. Eventually Kaeleb asked him if he wanted to join in the Lost Legion. Faolan turned the invite down, saying he had many things to do and lore to discover, but he agreed to stay in contact and tell Kaeleb much information about the wilds, what other clans where doing, and any info Kaeleb needed while traveling. So, the two parted ways and met occasionally, whenever they came across each other. Everything continued as normal until the crash. Kaeleb logged onto Atheria as the countdown until what some called “the end of the world” approached, to say one final goodbye to Kolb, Fao, and many of his friends. But as he got on, he couldn’t seem to find any of them. He met up with Faolan once more and said goodbye, but wanted to return to Earth to be with his family for his final moments. Just as he was about to log off, everything went black and he woke up on the beach by Dawnsbloom, with nothing in his inventory. Not a single item remained. Kaeleb immediately attempted to log off but couldn’t, and looked around to see many more just as he was, standing up on the beach, without a single item. Soon after Kaeleb could comprehend what had happened, he began to search for Kolbert. After a few days time, and after having gathered some basic items, he found Kolbert with around ten other former legion members, already beginning to build a new legion headquarters. He and the legion spent the next months recovering their levels, classes, and castle. Kaeleb without a doubt chose the Shinobi class again and gained back most of his levels, and finding more items to fit his class. After a long period of time the Legion had been restored to almost its former glory. Their castle had only recently been built, though, when Herobrine and his forces destroyed it. The legion wanted revenge, so after travelling for ages they found Villagetown, at first thinking it was Herobrine’s Castle. When it turned out to be what Kaeleb and the others thought was a NPC village they did what they normally would, which is loot it. But when the humans realized the NPCs now actually had personalities and weren’t any longer just lines of code, they began to be a lot better to the village and stayed there, making it their home. After while of living there, a bunch of villagers left on a quest. While they were gone, Faolan turned up at the village, and they were reunited. Lost Legion Position What Kaeleb does in the Lost Legion mainly consists of using his stealth abilities to the advantage of the legion, as well as being the Scout Captain. He uses his stealth and scouting abilities to help the legion in many ways, as well as directing the other scouts and going on stealth and scout missions regularly. Gear As for the gear that Kaeleb uses on his many adventures, most of it includes stealth ability boosts and attacks. * Moonshine Sabers: Moonshine Sabers are a non-unique item, although a little rare to find. Their appearance is two diamond colored sabers, with only one sharp edge. The Moonshine Sabers in the daylight deal 6 damage (the same as iron) but in the nighttime they glow a brighter blue and deal double the damage they do in the daytime. Average Damage: 6 Attack Speed: 1.5 Enchantments: Nightrend 5 * Shadow Cowl: +1 armor Enchantments: Nightshift 1, Night Eyes 1, Resilience 1 * Lost Legion Shadow Suit (Upper): +3 armor Enchantments: Stealth 1, Nightshift 2, Replenish 2 * Lost Legion Shadow Suit (Lower): +2 armor Enchantments: Stealth 1, Nightshift 2 * Enchanted Tabi: +1 armor Enchantments: Thaw 3, Tenacity 1 * Lost Legion Scouts Cloak: +1 armor Enchantments: Agility 5 *'Eye of Ender Pendant:' ' 'Ability Boost: Track *'Nightshade Gloves: '+1armor Effects: Poison 1 (Duration 5 seconds) *'Sash of Stealth' Enchantments'': Stealth 3 *'''Enchanted Satchel 'Enchantments: Pouch 2 *'Ring of Strength' Enchantments: Strength 2 *'Lucky Band' ''Enchantments'': Karma 5 Skills Attributes Known Abilities * Scout 2 * Track 2 *Dual Wield 3 *Sneak Attack *Hide *Dash *Lunge *Throw *Analize Monster 2